


O Elo Perdido

by Stomphia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Platonic Relationships, Protection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomphia/pseuds/Stomphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jovem Clara decide largar tudo para trás para viajar com o Doutor e sua companheira um tanto arrogante, Aline. Em suas aventuras, Clara acaba descobrindo mais sobre si própria do que imaginava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convite

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma observação: a Clara desta história não é a Clara Oswald, personagem do seriado, mas sim uma personagem original.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Você gostaria de viajar conosco por um tempo?

Ela andava com pressa. Já era tarde, e o bairro era sinistro. A caixa com esfihas que ela acabara de comprar esquentava suas pequenas mãos, e ela resmungava da temperatura. Falar consigo mesma sempre a fazia se sentir mais segura. Conforme passava pelas ruas, via os outdoors do filme O Hobbit. Suspirou frustrada, pois a estreia fora naquele mesmo dia e ela não pudera ir.

Ao dobrar uma esquina, deu um encontrão com um homem que vinha apressadamente da outra direção. Ele não a vira, nem vice versa. A caixa de esfihas abriu-se e virou no desconhecido, mas felizmente nenhuma caiu no chão, apenas em seu casacão bege.

— Droga! — ela exclamou.

— Desculpe, desculpe! Deixe-me ajudá-la. — ele abaixou-se para colocar as esfihas de volta na caixa, e um objeto caiu de seu bolso, rolando até o pé da moça. A ferramenta era comprida e cilíndrica, com botões e uma lampadinha na extremidade. Parecia até uma...

Ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar dele.

— Doutor?

Ele a encarava sério. Levantou-se e ela o acompanhou, ambos segurando a caixa. Só então a garota percebeu como ele era alto e magro, mais do que ela imaginara.

— Sim, sou eu. Como você sabe?

— Reconheci sua chave sônica.

— Não, não. Como você sabe sobre mim?

— Bem, já li bastante sobre os Lordes do Tempo, a Guerra do Tempo, os Daleks... Mas nunca tive certeza que as histórias fossem verdadeiras. Quer dizer, até agora. — seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os perfeitamente. — Em que ano estamos?

— 2012.

— Onde estou? — ele franziu a testa, olhando em volta.

— São Paulo, Brasil. Está perdido?

— Não, apenas surpreso que alguém como você saiba sobre alguém como eu.

— Como assim? — seu tom era defensivo.

— Você claramente vive num país de terceiro mundo, onde a educação é péssima, além de essa ser uma época na qual vocês humanos não possuem o menor conhecimento sobre outras espécies. Você tem quantos anos?

— Quinze. E falo quatro línguas. — estufou o peito. — Três delas fluentemente.

— Doutor! Finalmente o encontrei. — uma adorável menina correu em direção aos dois. Ela era alta (não mais do que ele), os cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros, e seus lábios volumosos e avermelhados destacavam seu lindo sorriso.

— Ah, Aline, é ótimo vê-la. Esta é a...

— Clara.

— Clara. — O Doutor repetiu, sorrindo. — Clara, esta é a Aline. — ele fez um gesto, apresentando as meninas. Aline e Clara se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos. Clara sorriu. — É um prazer.

— Eu estava atrás de você quando me esbarrei na Clara, acidentalmente derrubando suas esfihas, e ela mostrou que já ouviu sobre mim e minhas aventuras. — ele contou a Aline, empolgado.

Aline olhou nos olhos do Doutor e o puxou pela mão, tomando alguns metros de distância de Clara.

— Só um momentinho. — O Doutor dirigiu-se à Clara, um tanto sem graça, enquanto era arrastado por Aline.

Clara os observava conversar ao longe, e o assunto parecia ser urgente e, de certa forma, polêmico. Eles faziam muitos gestos, principalmente Aline, e falavam baixo. Depois de alguns minutos relativamente breves, eles retornaram a onde Clara estava, e pareciam trazer notícias.

— Temos uma proposta a lhe fazer. — O Doutor sorriu.

— Sim?

— Você gostaria de viajar conosco por um tempo?

A garota não sabia se o seu coração havia parado ou estava tão rápido que ela não o conseguia sentir mais, pois ela praticamente desmaiou no momento. Talvez se o Doutor a tivesse pedido em casamento ela não teria tido uma reação tão intensa. E é lógico que ela queria. Mas ela precisava pensar um pouco, afinal, ela sabia que uma viagem como aquela lhe oferecia riscos. Muito provavelmente seria legal demais, mas ela tinha medos, inseguranças.

— Viajar?! Mas eu...

— Está bem, vamos. — Aline segurou Clara pelo pulso e puxou-a impacientemente consigo em direção à TARDIS.

— Vocês ainda não me explicaram por que vieram parar aqui. Houve alguma invasão alienígena ou coisa do tipo? — Clara perguntou, curiosa. Os três estavam sentados dentro da TARDIS, comendo as esfihas que ela trouxera, mas ainda estavam estacionados.

— Não. — O Doutor disse. — Eu devo um favor à Aline, e ela está escolhendo os destinos das nossas viagens por enquanto.

Clara assentiu. — Mas por que vieram justamente para cá?

— Eu senti que devíamos. — Aline respondeu. — E quisemos parar para fazer um lanche. — havia uma leve ponta de deboche em sua voz.

— Então. — Clara retomou o assunto, após outra mordida. — Para onde vamos agora?

— Bem... Vou deixar você escolher. — O Doutor disse, sempre simpático.

—  _Eu?!_

— O quê?! — Aline parecia indignada.

— Sim,  _você_. — ele respondeu, ignorando a outra menina.

Clara ponderou, mas não por muito tempo.

— Gostaria de ir ao cinema, ver a estreia do filme O Hobbit, que foi hoje e eu perdi. — ela olhou para os dois, insegura quanto ao pedido. Enquanto ele adorou a ideia, Aline revirava os olhos.

O Doutor correu até os paineis da TARDIS, fazendo a máquina soar seu assovio de furadeira, enquanto ela se desmaterializava dali e se materializava em outro lugar.

— Chegamos? — Clara se levantou, empolgada.

— Veja você mesma. — ele abriu a porta da TARDIS, fazendo um gesto para que ela saísse.

Clara pisou do lado de fora e olhou à sua volta. A sala de cinema estava completamente vazia. O sorriso no seu rosto aumentava cada vez mais.

— Escolha um lugar, qualquer um! A sala é inteira sua.

— Sério?! — ela pulava.

— Sério!! — a empolgação de Clara era contagiante, deixando o Doutor animado também.

Clara abraçou o Doutor e beijou seu rosto.

— Muito obrigada!!

Ela sentou-se alegre, sem perceber o olhar de reprovação que levara de Aline.


	2. Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Temos que sair daqui. AGORA.

— Naquela parte em que o Bilbo velho encontrou seu retrato antigo, eu já tive certeza de que o filme seria excelente do começo ao fim! — Clara abafava seus gritinhos com as mãos e batia os pés no chão. O Doutor parecia genuinamente feliz pela garota, enquanto Aline bufava.

— Agora... Nós vamos para a Décima Terceira Grande Guerra. — Aline ordenou, com os olhos fechados e os dedos sobre as têmporas.

— Décima Terceira?! — Clara exclamou.

— É fora da Terra, não se preocupe. — Aline rolou os olhos, impaciente.

— Mas por que a Décima Terceira? Só a Quinquagésima Quarta foi mais violenta!... — O Doutor palpitou.

— Sem perguntas, querido. — ela apertou o queixo dele com o polegar e o indicador, num gesto brincalhão. — Nas suas palavras... Allons-y?

— Sim, senhorita. — ele respondeu, sempre de bom humor.

E, ao abrirem a porta da TARDIS, eles se encontravam numa colina, abaixo da qual se formava um vale. No vale podia ser visto um acampamento, e nada além disso. O solo era rochoso, numa tonalidade avermelhada, a mesma do céu. Não havia plantas e um sol também não podia ser visto, apesar de não estar de noite.

— Onde estamos?

— É o que vamos descobrir.

O Doutor, acompanhado das meninas, desceu a colina e infiltrou-se discretamente ao acampamento. Puderam perceber que era um acampamento militar, pois a atmosfera não era exatamente de férias, com todos os soldados e a disciplina.

Eles passavam despercebidos, e o Doutor ponderava onde poderia encontrar um mapa que lhes desse alguma indicação do paradeiro deles.

Usando algum tipo de instinto (ou conhecimento prévio), ele entrou em uma das cabanas que, para as meninas, parecia ser exatamente igual a todas as outras. No entanto, elas não o questionaram e o seguiram. No meio da cabana, havia uma enorme mesa com um mapa de guerra que fazia pouco sentido aos olhos de Clara e Aline, mas que o Doutor compreendia com perfeição. Suas expressões faciais alternavam conforme seus olhos corriam pelo mapa entre dúvida, esclarecimento, surpresa, mais uma vez dúvida... Até que, numa expressão do mais puro pavor, ele puxou cada uma das meninas por um braço e disse:

— Temos que sair daqui. AGORA.

Os três correram o mais rápido que conseguiam, contrastando com a relativamente tranquila atmosfera do acampamento. Os olhos do Doutor estavam fixos na TARDIS e ele praguejava palavras incompreensíveis.

De repente, ele empurrou as duas meninas ao chão, caindo por cima delas. Uma fração de segundo antes de haver uma enorme explosão.

Por todos os lados, ouviam-se brados desesperados. Coisas queimavam e alguns feridos eram resgatados, enquanto outras pessoas apenas corriam de um lado para o outro.

O Doutor se levantou agilmente e estendeu as mãos para as meninas. As queimaduras de Aline emitiram um brilho dourado levemente ofuscante, e, no momento seguinte, estavam curadas. Clara, por sua vez, havia uma enorme ferida na coxa.

— Vamos!! — Aline já estava alguns metros à frente, gritando impaciente.

O Doutor levantou Clara e a pegou no colo, correndo em direção à TARDIS. Ele mantinha os olhos no relógio de pulso; restavam-lhes poucos segundos. Após atravessarem todo o caminho pelo qual eles haviam passado de volta, eles estavam na porta da máquina do tempo. Aline pegou as chaves e a abriu às pressas, o Doutor correu até os paineis, deixando Clara semiconsciente no sofá. A TARDIS rapidamente zarpou, e o Doutor já se sentia mais aliviado.

— Essa foi por pouco... — ele levou a mão à testa, ofegando.

— E a garota? — Aline olhava para Clara.

— Você não pode ajudar a curá-la? — o Doutor virou-se em direção às duas.

Neste momento, a TARDIS fora atingida, de forma que o Doutor e Aline foram ao chão bruscamente.

— O que foi isso?! — Aline gritou.

— Outra explosão!! — o Doutor levantou-se e correu aos paineis, tentando reestabilizar o voo, aparentemente sem sucesso. — Estamos caindo!! — ele disse, desesperado.

E então houve um imenso solavanco, simultâneo a um barulho estrondoso. Partes da TARDIS pegavam fogo e havia curtos-circuitos para todos os lados. O Doutor estava absolutamente desnorteado, correndo de um lado para o outro à procura de ferramentas e respostas. Após apagar o fogo e evitar um incêndio, ou até a danificação de mais partes da máquina do tempo, ele disse, sério:

— Aline, fique com a Clara, vou procurar ajuda!

— Mas Dout...! — antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar a frase, ele batera a porta e saíra.

Aline olhou para a garota desacordada estirada no sofá. Suspirou e abaixou-se para ajudá-la, balançando a cabeça.

— Será que eu me enganei sobre você? — ela murmurou. Quando elas se conheceram, Aline sentira algo. A menina do século XXI que conhecia o Doutor tinha que viajar com eles. No entanto, Clara parecia apenas um atraso agora. Ela não era especial em nada. Não era excepcionalmente inteligente e não oferecia nenhum benefício à equipe. Aline se perguntava se ela fizera o certo em trazê-la. Mas o que estava feito estava feito.

Ela segurou a pequena mão de Clara na sua, e colocou a outra por cima do ferimento. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Suas mãos começaram a brilhar suavemente numa luz dourada, e seu toque delicado fez a ferida de Clara desaparecer. Aline sentiu a respiração de Clara voltar ao normal, e abriu novamente os olhos. Clara segurava sua mão de volta com força, apesar de ainda estar inconsciente. Um dos reflexos humanos mais primitivos, ela pensou. Através da ligação criada, Aline pôde receber os sentimentos de Clara. Gratidão.

— Aline. — O Doutor disse, tirando-a do transe. Ele voltara para dentro da TARDIS, e trazia no rosto uma expressão mortalmente séria.

— O que foi, Doutor?

— Não tem nada lá fora.


	3. Naufrágio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Não acredito que ela não vai nos ajudar.

— Como assim, ’não tem nada lá fora?’ — Aline perguntou assustada.

— Estamos no mesmo lugar de antes. Apenas depois das explosões. Não restou nada.

— E como saímos daqui?

— Sem a TARDIS funcionando... — ele sentou-se nas escadinhas próximas ao sofá. — Não saímos.

— E você sabe como consertá-la?

— Talvez. — ele passava os dedos pelas estruturas de metal, como se quisesse acariciar a máquina.

Foi quando Clara acordou.

— O que houve? — ela passou a mão pela testa.

— Você foi queimada mas conseguimos chegar a tempo, levantamos voo, a TARDIS foi atingida, caímos e estamos presos no meio do nada. — o Doutor explicou.

— Mas... Onde está minha queimadura? — ela olhava para o buraco na perna da calça. Sua pele, por sua vez, estava intacta.

— Aline a curou. — ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Aline o lançou um olhar fulminante.

— Como assim? — Clara franziu a testa.

— Da colônia que eu venho, aprender a curar machucados é tão elementar quanto soma e subtração. Nosso povo não tem tempo a perder com feridas. — Aline manteve a pose.

— E o que vamos fazer em relação à TARDIS? — Clara mudou de assunto, levando pouca fé nas palavras de Aline.

— Vou tentar consertá-la. Agradeço se quiserem me ajudar. — ele respondeu, com um sorriso. Nem mesmo na situação mais desesperadora o Doutor deixava a peteca cair.

— Por que você não usa sua chave sônica? — ela sugeriu.

— Seria um pouco difícil, porque há muito a ser consertado. Ela serve bem como uma ferramenta de precisão, e não de potência.

Clara deu de ombros.

— De qualquer forma, as ferramentas e a caixa de energia ficam na segunda porta à direita do corredor. — ele disse, enquanto dirigia-se corredor adentro.

Clara se levantou e foi atrás dele. Aline, no entanto, permaneceu sentada e pensativa.

— Não acredito que ela não vai nos ajudar. — Clara comentou com o Doutor discretamente. — Afinal de contas, ela também está presa aqui.

— Não a questione, Clara. — ele respondeu, amigável. — Talvez o que ela esteja fazendo agora nos vá ajudar mais do que se ela estivesse pondo a mão na massa.

— Não vejo como ficar sentada vai nos ajudar de qualquer forma.

O Doutor não respondeu; apenas apanhou algumas ferramentas para si e para Clara. Ele a explicou o que deveria ser feito em cada parte, e ambos trabalharam por horas a fio. Logo perceberam que naquele planetinha não anoitecia, ou pelo menos demorava muito para isso, então eles deixaram o cansaço determinar quando eles deveriam dormir.

Enquanto o Doutor e Clara estavam dormindo, Aline levantou-se e foi até a sala de ferramenta, reflexiva. Encontrou uma caixa com chaves sônicas usadas, algumas quebradas, outras apenas antiquadas. Pacientemente, ela desmontou uma por uma e, com as partes boas, construiu uma enorme chave sônica que se parecia com uma grande furadeira. Tendo encarado o problema da chave sônica, ela não criou uma ferramenta de precisão apenas, mas também de potência. A furadeira sônica de Aline possuía vários módulos, nos quais a potência e a precisão poderiam ser reguladas.

Em seguida, Aline abriu a caixa de fiação e viu vários fios queimados e estourados. Sua precisa e potente ferramenta deu conta de todos. Em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao salão principal, onde ficavam os controles e os paineis da TARDIS, e consertou o que ainda restava.

Com a energia que ela acumulara durante sua meditação, Aline fez uma chupeta na TARDIS e conseguiu ressuscitá-la. No entanto, isso a fez descarregar toda sua energia, e ela cambaleou até o sofá, pegando no sono imediatamente.

Ao acordar, Clara foi até o salão principal e levou um susto ao ver tudo no seu devido lugar. Sentou-se ao lado de Aline no sofá. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos, e ela respirava tranquila. Apesar da expressão serena, ela parecia cansada. Seus cabelos curtinhos estavam lindamente bagunçados, e Clara sentia uma enorme de tentação de passar seus dedos por eles, que aparentavam ser macios como veludo.

Ela levou a mão hesitantemente à cabeça de Aline, com medo de seu toque a despertar, e com mais medo ainda da sua reação. Com cuidado, os dedos de Clara entrelaçaram-se nos fios de cabelo de Aline, o carinho sempre delicado. Seu polegar analisava e apreciava a textura, e como Clara estivera errada. Aqueles cabelos eram muito mais macios do que veludo... Na verdade, eles não se comparavam com nada que ela já tivesse tocado.

Infelizmente, ao ouvir os passos do Doutor se aproximando, Clara teve de retirar sua mão rapidamente e disfarçar. Ela pôde ver a expressão dele se abrir num enorme sorriso, e ele segurou Clara pelos braços.

— Minha TARDIS está novinha em folha!

— Agradeça à Aline. Não sei como, mas foi ela quem reconstruiu a TARDIS inteira!...

— Ah, Aline! — o Doutor pulava de alegria. Mas teve de se conter. — Não, não vou acordá-la. Vou preparar um café. Aceita?

— Um cappuccino seria ótimo.

Assim, o Doutor dirigiu-se à cozinha, e Clara olhou novamente para a garota adormecida. Suspirou longamente... O que em Aline a deixava tão encantada?


	4. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Tem um Dalek. Dentro do banheiro.

Ao despertar, Aline abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou o Doutor e Clara comendo biscoitos com gotas de chocolate.

— Aline!! — o Doutor a abraçou e lhe deu um suave e inesperado beijo nos lábios. Arrependeu-se ligeiramente no momento seguinte, mas deixou de lado. — Você consertou minha TARDIS!

Aline lhe devolveu um olhar de reprovação, mas riu. — Vou te perdoar desta vez porque sei o que sua máquina do tempo significa para você. — Ela apertou o queixo dele de leve, como de costume, e se desprendeu de seus braços. Ele pareceu um tanto sem graça.

Clara tentou aproximar-se de Aline.

— Aceita um biscoito? — perguntou, receosa.

Aline apanhou alguns biscoitos e cravou seus dentes em um com vontade.

— Hmm, estão bons! — vindo de quem viera, Clara sabia que aquilo era o mais próximo de um elogio que ela obteria.

— Como você... Consertou tudo?

Aline olhou de tal modo para Clara que a fez imediatamente desejar poder desfazer a pergunta. No entanto, Aline se abaixou e apanhou sua furadeira sônica, assustando Clara um pouco.

— Construí isto. — ela exibiu a ferramenta. — A partir de chaves sônicas antigas. Graças à sua ideia.

Clara sorriu, mas Aline parecia indiferente.

— Para onde quer ir então?

— Hmm. — Aline levou as mãos à testa, como se estivesse recebendo uma transmissão telepática. — McDonalds. Centro de Munique. Alemanha. 2015.

— McDonalds?! — Clara e o Doutor exclamaram em uníssono.

— Tem algo lá... Está me perturbando. — ela cutucava as têmporas, com os olhos apertados.

— Está bem. — o Doutor programou a TARDIS e logo eles estavam lá.

Fizeram um lanche, Clara e o Doutor descontraídos e conversadores, mas Aline estava ressabiada, de mal humor e sentia-se desconfortável.

— Vou ao banheiro. — ela disse, quando eles estavam prestes a ir embora. O Doutor já tinha se convencido de que não havia nada de errado ali, e ela apenas se enganara.

Quando ela voltou, seu rosto carregava uma expressão esquisitíssima, indecifrável.

— O que foi? — Clara perguntou.

— Tem um Dalek. Dentro do banheiro.

O Doutor emitiu um ruído frustrado. — O quê, no feminino?

— O que devemos fazer? — Clara queria ajudar. Durante toda sua vida, ela nunca imaginara que se encontraria com um Dalek algum dia. Muito menos num McDonalds. Na Alemanha.

No mesmo instante, um grito agudo ecoou por todo o estabelecimento. O Dalek veio logo atrás da loira gritante.

—  _Doooouutoorr!!_  — sua voz metálica paralisou todos por perto.

— Clara, Doutor, evacuem o lugar!! — Aline ordenou. — Saiam daqui, todos!!

— Aline!... — O Doutor segurou seu braço, mas ela lhe deu um empurrão.

— Vá, Doutor.

— Você vai morrer!!

— Doutor, vá embora AGORA.

Com o lugar vazio, Aline tomou a forma física do Doutor, usando seus truques para despistar o Dalek. Ela precisava ganhar tempo para que seu campo de energia aumentasse e ela pudesse derrotar o Dalek.

—  _Dooouutoorrr!! Dooouutoorrr!!_  — a criatura andava em círculos, confusa.

Finalmente, Aline parou de pé sobre uma mesa. — Aqui estou! Chega de fugir, eu me entrego! — ela anunciou, de braços abertos.

—  _Exteeerminaar!! Exteeerminaar!!_  — o Dalek gritou antes de atirar. Uma fração de segundo antes de o raio atingi-la, Aline bateu uma mão contra a outra, criando uma onda de energia que fez o raio ricochetar. O escudo de proteção do Dalek, no entanto, absorveu a energia do seu raio e do campo de Aline, e ele atirou novamente, com a potência exponencialmente maior.

Aline caiu atordoada, ela sentia seus músculos fritos se reconstruindo, mas não havia tempo o suficiente. Aquilo definitivamente não correra conforme o planejado. Ela tentou arrastar-se até um canto, mas ela sabia que não adiantaria muito. O Dalek também já percebera que ela não era o Doutor. Mas um Dalek é um Dalek. Então, Aline fechou os olhos e apenas aguardou o Dalek matá-la, pois não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, havia um Dalek paralisado, gritando, enquanto sua couraça de metal era perfurada.

Mas antes que a criatura fosse morta, de alguma forma conseguiu atirar no meio do tórax de Aline.

Foi sua última ação.

De trás do Dalek, Clara apareceu com a furadeira sônica de Aline.

— Fiz alguns ajustes de última hora. — ela tentou descontrair o clima, mas Aline apenas olhava fixamente para o buraco sangrento em sua barriga.

— Não estou me regenerando!...

— Vou te tirar daqui. — Clara se abaixou e segurou Aline nos braços, colocando os dela em volta do seu pescoço. — Segure o mais firme que conseguir, tá? — Por mais que Clara não fosse forte o suficiente para carregar Aline, ela juntou todas as suas forças para ajudá-la, forças que ela nem acreditava ter.

O Doutor as aguardava do lado de fora, ansioso.

— Doutor, seringa. Ela precisa do seu sangue, e RÁPIDO. — Clara disse assim que o viu, levando-a sem hesitar para dentro da TARDIS. Aline suava frio, os olhos arregalados. O Doutor puxou uma maca (mais tarde Clara se perguntaria como as coisas simplesmente apareciam quando convenientes naquele lugar) e Clara deitou Aline. Ela mantinha os dedos no pescoço da garota, para não perder seu batimento cardíaco.

O Doutor esticou o braço e perfurou-o com a seringa, puxando uma boa quantidade de seu sangue. Aquela não era hora para ser cuidadoso, muito menos se preocupar com dor. Ele deu a seringa para Clara, com o braço ensanguentado, e só depois tratou de tapar aquele buraco. Clara aplicou o sangue próximo à ferida de Aline, e sentiu os batimentos dela acelerarem, mas o ferimento sangrava mais e mais.

E então, de repente, seu coração parou.

 


	5. Origens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Se eu estivesse ferida e você me doasse sangue, meu machucado se curaria?

— E então? — o Doutor perguntou, ansioso e preocupado. Ele pressionava um pano contra o lugar de onde ele tirara o sangue.

— Parou. — Clara murmurou, com os olhos arregalados e fixos em Aline.

— Parou?! — um sorriso se formou nos lábios do Doutor.

— O coração dela parou de bater. — Clara olhou para o Doutor, e achou que deveria ser mais específica. A alegria do Doutor estava a assustando.

Ao ouvir a frase, o Doutor pulou pelo salão, gritando na mais genuína felicidade, e abraçou Clara. Ela o empurrou.

— Qual é o seu problema?! Ela está morta, e você está comemorando?!

— Clara! — o Doutor segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e a olhou nos olhos. — Significa que ela vai regenerar! Meu sangue funcionou, olha!

Clara virou o rosto e olhou para a barriga de Aline, que brilhava naquela luz dourada cegante e magnífica. Ela podia ver os ossos, músculos, órgãos e tecidos de Aline se reconstruindo, o que era um tanto bizarro, mas ao mesmo tempo, lindo. Após alguns momentos, Aline respirou fundo e seus olhos se abriram. O Doutor a abraçou afetuosamente, seus olhos transbordando.

— Achei que a tínhamos perdido!... — ele acariciava os cabelos dela, e a deu um beijo no rosto. Ela devolveu o abraço, apertando-o.

Clara sorria, feliz por ter conseguido trazer Aline de volta. No entanto, algo a fazia se sentir desconfortável, e ela olhava para o chão.

— Ei. — ela levantou o olhar e Aline estava logo à sua frente. Ela abraçou Clara apertado, de um jeito carinhoso. Um daqueles abraços que Clara adorava, e que esperaria de qualquer um, menos de Aline, que, por sua vez, roçava sua bochecha na de Clara.

— Como você fez aquilo? — impressionantemente, até seu tom de voz era diferente. Mais doce, mais suave. — Digo, com a furadeira sônica.

— Cruzei dois dos cabos internos e liguei-a em ambas as funções, pois a precisão refinada garantia que a velocidade da energia e a força fossem tão grandes, que conseguiriam passar pelo escudo do Dalek.

— Você foi genial, Clara. — ela não parava de sorrir, o que estava se tornando um tanto estranho.

— Acho que você sofreu uma contusão cerebral. — Clara riu, e Aline soltou uma alta gargalhada. Clara pôde perceber o quanto ela estava feliz e agradecida de estar viva.

— Eu sobrevivi a dois tiros de um Dalek, Clara! E não foi por mim que eu consegui.

Clara deu de ombros, sorrindo timidamente. Aline a beijou no rosto e foi corredor adentro atrás do Doutor.

A sensação do beijo de Aline permaneceu na bochecha de Clara por um bom tempo, a área formigando. Clara permaneceu paralisada por um tempo, incrédula.

Mais tarde, Clara bateu na porta do quarto do Doutor e entrou, encontrando-o sentado na cama e Aline deitada no seu colo, no mais profundo sono. Ele brincava com os cabelos mágicos e irresistíveis dela.

— Ela pegou no sono nesta mesma posição há três horas e meia. — ele sussurrou, sem desviar o olhar.

Clara sorriu com o canto dos lábios e puxou um banquinho, acomodando-se próxima à cama. Agora, ela e o Doutor mantinham o olhar fixo em Aline, como se ambos estivessem hipnotizados. Havia algo extremamente fascinante naquela garota, apesar de nenhum dos dois saber dizer exatamente o quê.

Clara sabia que o Doutor gostava de humanos, mas não viajava somente com eles. E ela achava um tanto improvável que, algum dia, mesmo num futuro muito remoto, humanos conseguiriam regenerar-se daquela forma. Mas Clara não levaria isso em consideração no seu julgamento, afinal, quem era ela para determinar qualquer coisa sobre o futuro de sua espécie?

Por isso, ela tentou chegar aonde ela pretendia por outro caminho.

— Doutor? — ela o tirou do transe.

— Sim?

— Se eu estivesse ferida e você me doasse sangue, meu machucado se curaria?

O Doutor riu. — Não.

— Por quê?

— Pois você não possui o código genético que permite a regeneração.

— Então a Aline não é humana. — Clara concluiu, e o Doutor assentiu. — Ela é como você? Uma Dama do Tempo?

— Não. Ela é diferente de mim.

Clara observava o sono relaxado de Aline.

— O que ela é?

— Aline é uma criatura única. Ela não é uma humana ou uma Dama do Tempo ou mesmo uma Dalek. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ela não é nada disso... Ela é isso tudo. A Aline é tudo.

Clara o fitava, curiosa, interessada. Na verdade, entendendo muito pouco daquilo. Mas logo tudo faria sentido, ela esperava.

— Diferente de mim... — o Doutor continuou, paciente. — Ela não é a última do seu povo, pois nunca houve outros. Nem nunca haverá. Aline é capaz de coisas muito além de regeneração celular, acúmulo e transferência de energia ou mudança de aparência... Ela é capaz de criar espécies inteiras...

A expressão de Clara tornou-se confusa, e ele prosseguiu com a explicação.

— Você já ouviu falar na teoria do Elo Perdido?

— Sim...

— Pois bem. O Elo Perdido está deitado no meu colo neste momento.

Clara levou a mão até a boca, em pura surpresa.

— Ela é a criadora de toda a atual vida... Ela me criou, ela te criou, além de muitas outras espécies... Mas ela não sabe de onde ela veio, quem ou o quê ela criou. E é isso o que ela está procurando. Quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram, ela não tinha um nome. Chamavam-na de "alien".

_Ele infiltrara-se no grupo de camponeses na tal "caçada ao alien". O Doutor obviamente não queria caçar ninguém, mas sim descobrir se aquilo se tratava realmente de uma criatura de outro planeta. Queria ajudar a criatura também, se fosse o caso._

_Quando ele viu sua silhueta curva, com uma aparência claramente feminina, soube que se tratava de uma espécie que ele nunca vira antes. Ela cintilava num tom de verde água, às vezes ciano, e ele parou. O Doutor sabia o que estava por vir. Ela abaixou-se e sumiu._

_Metamorfose._

_Os camponeses ficaram inconformados como a criatura simplesmente desaparecera, mas o Doutor sabia que ela tinha se transformado num animal menor e provavelmente escondia-se por trás daqueles arbustos. Ou então correra para longe. Assim como todos, ele se aproximou do local onde havia acontecido. Ele notou as pegadas. Primeiro, pareciam humanoides, mas tornaram-se do tamanho de patas de cachorro, com quatro dedos, e sumiam mata adentro._

— Ela aparecera próxima de uma cidade interiorana da América do Norte no século XXIII, o que causou uma repercussão e tanto entre os habitantes do vilarejo. Eles a chamavam de alien. Não foi fácil me aproximar dela, muito menos ganhar sua confiança. Passei vários meses tentando, até que consegui.

—  _Você sempre me segue. Parece saber mais sobre mim do que o resto. — essas foram as primeiras palavras que ele ouvira dela, que ressoavam num belíssimo timbre contralto. Ela estava sentada sobre uma pedra, à beira de um calmo rio, os joelhos próximos do peito e os pés mergulhados na água gelada. Possuía a forma de uma garota normal. O Doutor estava do lado dela._

—  _Provavelmente sei. Não sou daqui._

—  _Não importa de onde você seja. Os da cidade grande querem me matar para fazer experiências com meu corpo. Os do interior querem me matar pois têm medo que eu os abduza._

—  _Sou um viajante do tempo, venho de outro planeta. Conheço muitas espécies, mas nem sempre meu catálogo parece suficiente. Nunca vi nada que nem você. Metamorfose... Ouvi histórias de regeneração celular também..._

_Ela bufou, abafando uma risada debochada._

—  _Não existem outros como eu._

—  _Nem como eu. — ele replicou, no mesmo tom. Após uma pausa, prosseguiu. — Meu planeta natal, assim como toda a minha espécie e a minha família foram exterminados. Viajo sozinho, às vezes tenho companheiros._

—  _Você teve uma família._

—  _E você não?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Falar sobre aquilo a deixava insegura, apesar de ela não demonstrar. Mas o Doutor sabia disso melhor do que qualquer outro. Ele reparava na mudança de cor dos olhos dela, variando entre roxo, lilás, púrpura._

—  _Sei o que você está sentindo. Não passei pela mesma situação, mas conheço esse sentimento. Solidão. Não gosto de ser sozinho. Acho que ninguém realmente gosta. — Houve um longo momento de silêncio absoluto. — Poderíamos fazer companhia um para o outro._

_A garota virou o rosto na direção dele, com um olhar de surpresa nos olhos._

—  _Venha viajar comigo. E eu prometo que farei o que eu puder para lhe ajudar a descobrir suas origens._

_Ela hesitou, mas parecia ter certeza de sua resposta._

—  _Sim._

—  _Qual o seu nome?_

—  _Me chamam de alien. Não importa aonde eu vá, recebo esse apelido. Não tenho um nome. Nunca tive._

—  _Alien é muito grosseiro para alguém como você. Que tal Aline?_

— Por isso ela está escolhendo os destinos de nossas viagens. Ela recebe energias e sente coisas e decide para onde devemos ir. Não discuto. Estou viajando por ela. Aliás, foi ela quem decidiu que você deveria vir a bordo.

Clara piscou algumas vezes, quase incrédula, processando a enorme quantidade de informações novas. O Doutor ainda acariciava os cabelos dela, incansável. Ele a oferecia um olhar terno, carinhoso... Seu toque sempre suave... Ele era tão dedicado a ela, tão dedicado a cuidar dela, recebendo em troca apenas sua companhia. Não que ele o fizesse esperando algum retorno. Não. Apenas empatia, compaixão. Clara sabia que o Doutor não desejaria sua solidão a ninguém, e ele havia encontrado essa garota que passava pela mesma coisa. Mas Clara também sabia o quanto simplesmente tudo em Aline era fascinante, e o efeito que aquilo surtava.

O Doutor estava apaixonado.

Mas ele não era o único.

 


	6. Ano-Novo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assim que eles se soltaram, um jovem charmoso simplesmente puxou o Doutor pelo pescoço e o beijou intensamente.

Clara fez companhia ao Doutor até Aline acordar, o que ainda demorou um tanto.

— Como você está se sentindo? — ele perguntou.

— Leve. — ela piscava lentamente.

— Você nos deu um baita susto. — Clara comentou.

— Eu imagino. Desculpa.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — o Doutor disse. — O importante é que você está bem.

— Chega desse papo e vamos viajar. — Aline levantou da cama num salto. Ela estava feliz e cheia de energia.

— Para onde? — Clara empolgou-se.

— Vamos comemorar! Que tal um Ano-Novo em Nova York? 2931? O que acha, Doutor?

— É para já! — ele esfregou uma mão na outra com um sorriso no rosto e dirigiu-se ao salão principal.

*****

As ruas nova-iorquinas estavam cobertas por um fino véu de neve, que caía do céu em flocos delicados. Era noite, tudo estava lindamente decorado com luzes natalinas coloridas e as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas sorridentes.

— Não estamos longe da Times Square! — o Doutor disse, animado.

— Que horas são? — Clara perguntou. Ele olhou no relógio de bolso e disse:

— Quase onze e meia, mas não vamos enrolar! — ele puxava as duas meninas pelas mãos.

Dobrando duas ou três esquinas, eles estavam lá.

Eles olhavam para cima, admirando o maravilhoso universo de luzes e anúncios gigantes e placas coloridas e piscantes, que era realmente a essência da Times Square. Se ela fosse descrita tecnicamente, poderia ser imaginada uma enorme poluição visual. No entanto, por mais que houvesse muito a ser visto, muitos detalhes, muitas luzes, muitas cores, tudo era muito lindo e mágico.

— Quase tinha me esquecido de como ela é fantástica... — o Doutor tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e seus olhos brilhavam. Clara e Aline também estavam completamente encantadas com tudo aquilo.

— Muito bem. — ele disse. — Se nós nos perdermos, a TARDIS é o ponto de encontro. Mas não se preocupem, curtam a noite, e voltem quando estiverem cansadas, certo?

Ambas assentiram.

— Ótimo! Então... Allons-y? — ele sorriu.

— Allons-y! — elas repetiram em uníssono.

*****

—  _Dez!!_  — a multidão gritava, e Clara perdera-se de Aline e do Doutor, justo na hora da contagem regressiva.

—  _Nove!! Oito!!_  — ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou. Era Aline, ela sorriu.

—  _Sete!!_

— Cadê o Doutor? — Aline perguntou.

—  _Seis!!_

— Sei lá!! — Clara fez um grande gesto para ajudar na compreensão, já que o local estava tão barulhento.

—  _Cinco!!_

Aline segurou a mão de Clara, o que a surpreendeu de um jeito positivo. Ela levantou a sua e a mão da amiga, enquanto elas contavam junto com a multidão.

—  _Quatro!!_

Ela olhava fixamente nos olhos de Clara, parecia muito, muito feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam. Clara sentia suas pernas completamente bambas.

—  _Três!!_

— Aline. — Clara colou seus lábios próximos ao ouvido da outra garota, para que ela a ouvisse com clareza.

— O quê?

—  _Dois!!_

— Eu...

Naquele exato momento, o Doutor apareceu entre elas.

—  _Um!!_

Clara sentiu aquele aperto no peito. Não fora daquela vez. Mas ela o disfarçou com um enorme sorriso, ela estava muito alegre, afinal de contas.

— Feliz Ano-Novo!!

O Doutor, Clara e Aline deram um enorme abraço em grupo. Ele, como sempre, estava empolgadíssimo. Assim que eles se soltaram, um jovem charmoso simplesmente puxou o Doutor pelo pescoço e o beijou intensamente. Clara e Aline observaram a cena entendendo pouco, entreolharam-se procurando respostas, mas não havia nenhuma. Elas apenas riram.

— Jack?! — o Doutor exclamou.

— Doutor!! — ele o abraçou. — Feliz Ano-Novo!!

— Igualmente! O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu o pergunto o mesmo. Quem são essas gracinhas? — ele virou-se para as meninas, com um sorriso galanteador e maravilhoso. Para a surpresa de Clara, ele segurou a mão dela e a beijou. — Sou Capitão Jack Harkness. A quem devo a honra? — a garota quase caiu para trás.

— Meu nome é Clara. — ela murmurou.

— E o seu? — ele beijou a mão da outra.

— Aline. — ela respondeu prontamente com um sorriso.

— Jack. — o Doutor o repreendeu num tom possessivo. — Nem adianta tentar.

Jack olhou pensativo para as garotas. — Nossa! Eu nem tinha percebido. Foi mal, meninas!

— Não, Jack, não precisa se desculpar, nós, nós duas... — Clara fazia muitos gestos, sem saber escolher as palavras, rindo.

— Não tem problema. — Aline disse, e recebeu uma piscadela de Jack.

— Tudo bem.

O Doutor lançou a Aline um olhar confuso e reprovador à sua afirmação, ou melhor, a sua não-negação. Ela, por sua vez, o retribuiu com um olhar desafiador.

— Então, Jack. — o Doutor disfarçou a situação com um sorriso. — Está precisando de uma carona?

— Não exatamente. Mas se isso for um convite, é sempre maravilhoso viajar com o meu doutor favorito! — Jack colocou um braço em volta do pescoço do Doutor, deixando sua mão cair sobre seu ombro.

 


	7. Feridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela só é uma humana idiota.

Os céus estavam rosados e o sol nascia quando eles chegaram à TARDIS. Os quatro estavam exaustos, mas tinham se divertido como nunca antes. Jack estava um tanto bêbado e não parava de contar histórias.

— Eu não me lembro de praticamente nada daquela noite. Juro que não consigo me lembrar da espécie dele. Ou se ele era realmente  _ele_! — Jack contava, e todos riam sem parar.

— Olha. — disse o Doutor, assim que passou pela porta. — Não sei vocês, mas eu estou pregado. Já vou dormir.

— Eu também. — Clara bocejou.

— Neste caso, também vou. A menos que a senhorita queira ficar acordada. — Jack dirigiu-se a Aline.

— Estou morta de sono. Mas obrigada. — ela sorriu.

Clara entrou em seu quarto e pôs seu pijama. Ela estava feliz. Já o Doutor, apesar de ter se divertido muito, não estava exatamente satisfeito. Ele estava entrando no quarto de Aline naquele momento, que era ao lado do de Clara.

— Oi, Doutor! — ela sorriu.

— Por que você fez aquilo? — ele disse, após fechar a porta atrás de si. Carregava uma expressão bem séria e tratou de falar baixo.

— Posso saber do quê você está falando?

— De você ter feito Jack achar que você e Clara... Você sabe, estavam juntas.

— Ah,  _isso_. — Aline revirou os olhos. — Eu não o fiz achar nada, foi ele quem saiu achando.

— Você confirmou.

— Eu não confirmei! Só não neguei. E qual o grande problema nisso, Doutor?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e sua boca se abriu, como alguém que finalmente tem uma grande dúvida esclarecida. — Você gosta dela...!

— O quê?! Lógico que não, eu... Quer dizer, ela só é uma humana idiota, do que eu gostaria nela? — o coração de Aline estava acelerado.

— Do fato de ela já ter salvado sua vida, talvez? — as mãos dela agora estavam suando. Mas ela manteve sua posição.

— Doutor,  _por favor_. Seu sangue me salvou, não ela.

— Se você pensa assim... — ele deu de ombros. — Boa noite. — beijou a testa dela e saiu.

A respiração de Aline estava pesada. Ela não gostava de mentir para o Doutor, mas jamais feriria seus sentimentos. Ela sabia o que o Doutor sentia por ela, e, apesar de ele ser muito importante para ela, os sentimentos não eram recíprocos. Aline gostava de outro alguém. Não era necessário dividir isso com o Doutor.

Enquanto a conversa deles rolava, Clara lembrou-se que esquecera seu copo d’água, e, na hora que saiu do seu quarto, ouviu parte da conversa. O suficiente para tirar sua sede, sua alegria e seu sono. As duras palavras de Aline ecoaram por sua mente durante toda a noite.

_Ela só é uma humana idiota._

_Ela só é uma humana idiota._

_Ela só é uma humana idiota._

*****

Na manhã seguinte, quando Clara decidiu se levantar, todos estavam no salão principal da TARDIS.

— Bom dia, flor do dia! — Jack sorriu. O Doutor também a cumprimentou, e ela os retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso sonolento e um bom dia miúdo.

— Dormiu bem? — Aline estava de ótimo humor, incompatível com o de Clara.

— Nem um pouco. — ela não fez forças para ser agradável.

Jack e o Doutor consertavam um pequeno aparelho, aparentemente de Jack.

— Isso não vai dar certo, meninos. Usem minha ferramenta.

— Besteira, Aline.

— Não quero ninguém chorando pela minha ajuda quando isso aí der curto circuito e vocês queimarem as patinhas.

Clara também sentia que aquela ideia não era a mais sensata, mas não queria concordar com Aline. Então se dirigiu à furadeira sônica e a pegou, e, enquanto ia à direção deles, o Doutor se queimou, o que foi anunciado com um grito de frustração. Ele apertava a própria mão e foi até Aline.

— Eu disse.

— Eu sei que você disse, eu realmente deveria ter lhe ouvido... Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda agora, Aline.

Ela segurou a mão do Doutor e analisou a queimadura.

— Hmm. Segundo grau, é?

— Está ardendo muito... — ele gemeu baixinho.

— Não vou te curar.

— O quê?!

— Não vou curar sua queimadura. Eu disse que eu não iria se algo desse errado. E não vou.

— Como assim você não vai? — Clara interveio, empurrando Aline pelo ombro. — Eu não imaginei que isso fosse uma possibilidade! Não ajudar o Doutor, que foi sempre tão gentil com você! Que doou o próprio sangue quando você não conseguia mais se regenerar! Salvou sua vida, lembra? Tem certeza que não vai curá-lo?

Aline surpreendeu-se. — É claro que tenho! — ela arrancou a furadeira sônica da mão de Clara. — E o que você tem a ver com isso? Eu não sou uma enfermaria ambulante!

— O que você é, então?

Aline ficou chocada com o comentário. Deu alguns passos para trás. — Você contou para ela... — ela olhou para o Doutor, com os olhos transbordando. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Aline correu até os controles da TARDIS e mexeu nas configurações. Ela foi tão rápida que não houve tempo de impedi-la. Quando a TARDIS aterrizou, Aline saiu, e, assim que ela bateu a porta, a máquina do tempo começou a se desmaterializar novamente.

 


	8. Resgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara queria desistir. Mas ela seguiu em frente.

— Aline!! — o Doutor correu até a porta e a esmurrou com sua mão boa quando viu que Aline os havia mandado para longe. Virou-se para Clara. — Ótimo, Clara! Agora a perdemos!

— Qual é, eu estava te defendendo!!

— Eu não deveria ter te contado o que contei sobre ela, e você sabia disso! Por que o mencionou do mesmo jeito?

— Gente, vamos tentar nos acalmar, tá? — Jack tomou o controle da situação. — Se continuarem brigando não conseguiremos encontrar Aline nunca.

O Doutor olhou para sua mão ferida, e Jack prosseguiu.

— Doutor, a TARDIS não possui algum tipo de histórico de viagens?

— Possui. Mas não costuma ser preciso.

— Já ajuda. Por favor, nos leve até lá. — enquanto o Doutor programava a TARDIS e dava a partida, Jack dirigiu-se a Clara. — Você vai atrás dela. — ele jogou-lhe um aparelho. — Precisamos rastrear Aline. A pergunta é como.

— Ela está com a furadeira sônica, que ela fez a partir de chaves sônicas. Podemos rastrear o material.

— Muito bom. Doutor, sua chave sônica.

O Doutor entregou-o a ferramenta e Jack a escaneou com uma de suas bugigangas.

— Há uma correspondência. — ele disse. — Está a... Um ou dois quilômetros daqui. Quando você encontrá-la, aperte este botão do canto esquerdo. Obterei sua localização no meu. Não saia de lá, buscaremos vocês com a TARDIS.

— Está bem. — Clara assentiu.

— O botão lateral direito funciona como rádio, caso precise falar conosco. É só apertar e falar, soltar para que possamos responder.

Ela dirigia-se à saída. — Obrigada.

— Ah, e leve um casaco. Está tendo uma nevasca lá fora.

— Pegue meu sobretudo. — o Doutor disse.

Clara apanhou a enorme jaqueta bege que estava pendurada próximo à porta e vestiu-a. Abriu a porta.

— Clara. — o Doutor a chamou antes que ela saísse.

— Sim?

— Se não conseguir, volte. Não posso perder vocês duas.

— Eu vou conseguir. — ela esboçou um sorriso.

— Boa sorte.

Clara pisou do lado de fora, fechando a porta da TARDIS atrás de si.

O vento gelado entrou pelas suas narinas e ela teve a sensação de estar tendo seus pulmões congelados. Ela fechou a gola do sobretudo até cobrir metade de seu rosto. Com o aparelho de Jack nas mãos, Clara seguiu em frente cuidadosamente.

Ela encontrava-se numa floresta com árvores de tronco fino, muito, muito altas, e com neve sob os galhos que balançavam ao vento assobiante. A cada passo, seus pés afundavam na neve até quase a altura de seu joelho, e ela escorregava cada vez que pisava. O solo era extremamente íngreme, e após ter andado pouco mais de um metro, Clara queria desistir.

Mas ela seguiu em frente.

Em certo ponto, Clara pisou em algo e deu um enorme escorregão, levando um tombo. Ela enterrou as mãos na neve, e dela retirou uma grossa e larga casca de árvore. Lembrou-se de Thorin, personagem do filme Hobbit, que vira na sua primeira viagem com Aline e o Doutor. Thorin lutara numa guerra, defendendo-se apenas com um pedaço de tronco.

Clara sentou-se na casca e tomou impulso com o pé contra neve, deslizando para frente. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, até tomar uma velocidade razoável.

Ela observava conforme a tela do aparelho mostrava a distância entre ela e Aline diminuindo.

Clara desviava das árvores escorregando pela neve, até a floresta terminar. Agora ela encontrava-se numa enorme planície de neve. Levantou-se e voltou a andar. Ao horizonte, Clara pôde ver um tumulto de animais enormes, mas não soube distingui-los. Ela seguiu em frente, e, conforme ela se aproximava das criaturas, segundo o aparelho, ela deduziu que Aline estava ali.

Mais próxima, ela pôde vê-los. Pareciam uma mistura de ratazanas com ursos, talvez furões e ursos. Clara estimou uma altura de dois ou três metros cada um e viu que possuíam dentes enormes, pontudos e feios. Estavam sentados em círculo, e Aline estava no meio. As bestas passavam-na como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano um para o outro com patadas dolorosas e atordoantes, o que parecia ser uma espécie de ritual. Ela se esforçava o máximo para ficar de pé, mas estava quase desistindo. Era algo realmente torturante de assistir.

Clara concluiu que não conseguiria resgatar Aline dali sozinha. Ela não poderia ser espalhafatosa, se não seria pega, e também não teria como ser discreta, pois seria pega.

— Jack? — ela chamou-o pelo rádio.

— Estou aqui. ele respondeu imediatamente.

— Eu a encontrei, mas ela está fora do meu alcance.

— Como assim?

— Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Venham armados. Estou enviando a minha localização. — ela disse, apertando o botão.

Menos de meio minuto depois, a TARDIS se materializou bem próxima dela. O Doutor saiu primeiro, escoltado por Jack, e começou a falar na língua dos ursos gigantes, provavelmente tentando algum tipo de negociação. Não pareceu funcionar.

— Clara! — o Doutor chamou-a. — Assim que você tiver uma brecha, não hesite.

Ela assentiu. — Pode deixar, Doutor. — ela fixou seus olhos em Aline.

Jack e o Doutor atiraram nas criaturas, que vieram para cima deles. Os tiros eram muito semelhantes aos dos Daleks, claramente menos potentes. Conforme eles se aproximavam do Doutor e de Jack, Clara via seu caminho se tornando mais livre.

Quando ela viu a oportunidade, correu na direção de Aline, que estava caída no chão, acordada por pouco.

— Está se regenerando? — Clara perguntou, se abaixando e passando as mãos em volta da cintura de Aline e a segurando firme. Aline assentiu.

— Ponha os braços em volta do meu pescoço, sim?

Aline esticou os braços com dificuldade e cruzou seus dedos atrás do pescoço de Clara.

— Isso, agora me ajude. Você consegue se levantar? Clara perguntou, cuidadosamente puxando-a para perto de si.

— Não estou sentindo minhas pernas.

— Elas congelaram. Vamos recuperar a circulação delas dentro da TARDIS. Mas antes, temos que chegar lá.

Clara ponderou brevemente antes de tomar uma decisão, e chegou à conclusão que não tinha outra escolha. Apoiou os joelhos de Aline por cima de um de seus braços e o outro a segurava no meio das costas. — Segure-se firme.

Então, Clara levantou-se, juntando mais forças do que da primeira vez que ela salvara Aline. Ela não conseguia carregar Aline, mas ela precisava fazê-lo. Não havia outra opção. Ela manteve os braços altos, deixando a outra próxima de si, as bochechas geladas encostando uma na outra.

Jack e o Doutor bloqueavam a entrada da TARDIS, ainda na luta com as feras. Elas não pareciam morrer, muito menos se ferir. Jack deu cobertura às meninas e elas entraram.

— Jack, preciso programar o próximo voo, você dá conta? — o Doutor perguntou logo em seguida.

— Claro que dou, Doutor! — Jack lançou-lhe um sorriso desafiador.

E assim, o Doutor entrou na TARDIS e programou o voo.

— Assim que você puder, Jack! — ele gritou.

Então Jack passou pela porta e a fechou rapidamente, e o Doutor deu a partida.


	9. Cuidados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Quero pedir para vocês ficarem aqui, se vocês não se importarem. Gostaria de entrar sozinha.

Clara estava sentada no sofá, ofegante, ainda com Aline em seus braços. O Doutor apressou-se na direção delas, abaixando-se ao lado de Aline. Ele segurou o rosto dela nas mãos e encostou sua testa na dela.

— Por favor, me perdoe... Você poderia ter morrido por minha causa... E eu não sei o que faria se isso acontecesse, não sei o que seria de mim...

Com um grande esforço, ela passou os braços em volta do Doutor, na intenção de abraçá-lo. Ele a abraçou firme e mexeu nos cabelos dela carinhosamente. Depois de aproveitá-lo bastante, Aline se soltou do abraço e segurou a mão do Doutor, removendo seu curativo.

— Não, Aline, você está muito fraca para isso!... — antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, sua mão estava curada.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho fraco. — Espero estar perdoada pelo meu egoísmo.

— Não se preocupe. — ele beijou a testa dela e acariciou seus cabelos por alguns momentos, olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo. Aline piscava lentamente, tentando decifrar a expressão do Doutor. Logo, ele se levantou, entrando pelo corredor.

— Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas mais cedo. — Clara murmurou.

— Não te acho idiota. — Aline a cortou.

— O quê?

— Aquilo que eu disse para o Doutor ontem a noite. Tive meus motivos, mas não era verdade. Sei também que o sangue dele teve um papel muito importante na minha salvação, mas a ideia foi sua. E foi você quem matou o Dalek, e me resgatou. Pela segunda vez, agora.

Clara carregava um sorriso enorme nos lábios, mas o que ela sentia por dentro era incomparavelmente maior. Seus dedos corriam pelas bochechas de Aline, num gesto carinhoso, e elas se olhavam nos olhos em pura ternura.

Jack apareceu com uma bacia d’água quente. Simplesmente apareceu. Nenhuma das duas o viu chegar. — Vamos descongelar suas pernas? — ele sorria para Aline. — Até que altura elas congelaram?

— Até os joelhos, eu acho.

Jack, ajoelhado na frente do sofá, colocou a bacia no chão. — É melhor você se sentar. — ele disse, levantando cuidadosamente a perna de Aline, tirando seus sapatos e meias e subindo a barra da calça. Depois, ele colocou o pé dela na água morna, e repetiu o processo com a outra perna. — Elas vão começar a doer bastante daqui a pouco, mas não é nada absurdo. — ele disse, simpático, enquanto molhava as pernas de Aline com as mãos e fazia uma massagem cuidadosa.

Logo, o Doutor apareceu novamente. — Precisam de algo?

— Por enquanto não, Doutor, obrigado. — Jack sorriu.

— Clara? Aline?

— Estou bem. — Clara respondeu.

— Eu preciso de uma coisinha. — Aline estendeu os braços para ele. — Da sua companhia.

O Doutor sorriu, genuinamente feliz, e a abraçou.

— E de cookies também.

Ele riu. — Vou buscá-los.

Após algum tempo, Jack suspirou e decidiu desabafar. — Eu não tive tanta sorte.

— Como assim? — Clara perguntou.

— Uma pessoa que eu amava. Não consegui salvá-lo.

Clara e Aline fizeram um momento de silêncio. — Sinto muito. — Aline disse.

— Mas ver vocês duas me deixa muito feliz. Vocês são tão jovens, seus espíritos cheios de paixão... — ele sorriu, empolgado.

As meninas deram uma risadinha e trocaram um olhar. Aline segurou a mão de Clara e a acariciou com o polegar.

Até que não era uma má ideia.

*****

Clara acordou com os seus braços e a pernas enroscadas nas de Aline. Ela tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter pego no sono daquela forma, mas isso não a alarmava. Ela beijou o rosto de Aline levemente, que abriu os olhos, com preguiça.

— Bom dia. — ela murmurou.

— Bom dia. — Clara sorriu. — Você dormiu bem?

— Muito. E você?

— Melhor impossível.

Elas encostaram testa com testa, e Aline pôs as mãos na cintura de Clara, acariciando-a apaixonadamente.

— Vocês são lindas demais. — Jack passou por elas com um copo de café na mão. Foi quando Clara deu conta que elas estavam no sofá. Elas riram, e as bochechas de Aline ficaram levemente rosadas.

— Bom dia, Jack. — Clara disse.

— O Doutor já acordou? — Aline se levantou, ficando sentada.

— Sim, saiu há pouco tempo.

— Onde estamos, aliás?

— Voltamos para Nova York. Eu realmente amo essa cidade.

Aline e Clara concordaram.

Então, a porta da TARDIS se abriu.

— Bom dia! — o Doutor parecia mais feliz do que de costume. — Comprei donuts. — ele trazia uma caixa nas mãos.

— Já sei para onde vamos hoje! — Aline levantou-se e andou na direção dele, pegando um donut.

— Onde?

Ela sussurrou a resposta no ouvido dele, de forma que só o Doutor soubesse do destino da viagem.

— Uau! — ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas sorriu. — Tudo bem, então vamos!

— Para onde vamos? — Clara apanhou um donut também.

— Não seeeeei... — Aline rolou os olhos, brincando. — Não vou dizer. Mas pode ser que essa seja nossa última viagem.

— Vamos morrer?! — Jack parecia genuinamente apavorado, mas todos sabiam que ele estava fazendo graça.

— Não, Jack. — Aline deu um soco fraco no braço dele. — Não vamos morrer.

— Chegamos. — o Doutor anunciou.

Os quatro saíram da TARDIS juntos e se encontraram à frente, embora a certa distância, de uma casa futurística, muito sofisticada e bonita. Era noite e muitas pessoas muito elegantes estavam entrando.

— Quero pedir para vocês ficarem aqui, se vocês não se importarem. Gostaria de entrar sozinha. — Aline anunciou.

Todos pareciam de acordo. Quando ela já estava a alguns metros de distância, Clara perguntou:

— Onde estamos?

— Onde parecemos estar? — o Doutor devolveu.

— Numa festa...?

— Que tipo de festa?

— Uma festa formal... Com pessoas selecionadas...

— Um casamento? — Jack palpitou. O Doutor não respondeu, o que fazia Clara pensar que ele acertara.

— Mas por que Aline iria querer ir a um...

_Oh._

Assim que a ficha caiu para Clara, ela disparou atrás de Aline, e a alcançou antes que ela entrasse no estabelecimento.

— Aline!!

No momento em que Aline se virou, ela foi puxada para um beijo.


	10. Confissões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — O objetivo de nossas vidas não é descobrir quem somos, Aline, e sim quem queremos ser. E nos tornar essa pessoa.

Ah, o beijo.

Quanto tempo Clara esperara por aquele singelo momento? Quantas vezes ela olhara para os lábios de Aline e os desejara nos seus? Quantas noites ela custara a pegar no sono, imaginando o sabor e a textura do seu beijo? E agora, exatamente naquele momento, sua maior fantasia estava virando realidade. Clara simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

Aline, por sua vez, embora tenha sido surpresa, retribuía o beijo com o mesmo carinho que o recebia, praticamente engolindo a pequena Clara no seu abraço.

Quando elas se separaram, depois do que parecia ter sido o tempo de uma vida, Clara segurou o rosto de Aline com as duas mãos e encostou sua testa na dela.

— Esta é sua festa de casamento, não é?

Aline assentiu.

— E você quer descobrir com quem você vai se casar.

Ela assentiu novamente.

— O objetivo de nossas vidas não é descobrir quem somos, Aline, e sim quem queremos ser. E nos tornar essa pessoa. — Clara acariciava o rosto dela com o polegar. — E... Mesmo que eu não seja quem você gostaria de encontrar no altar ao seu lado, ficaria muito feliz em te ajudar a encontrar seu caminho.

— Clara. — Aline deu um passo para trás. — Eu  _quero_  entrar neste salão e encontrar você junto de mim no altar. Se eu encontrar outra pessoa, não me importo, pois a história pode ser reescrita. E é com você que eu quero escrever a minha.

Clara, que tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, inclinou-se novamente para um beijo, mas foi delicadamente impedida.

— Eu quero te mostrar algo antes.

Então, a pele de Aline começou a brilhar suavemente e Clara percebeu que algo nela estava mudando. O brilho subiu das mãos até seus braços, chegou ao pescoço e cobriu o rosto dela. Quando ele se dissipou, a aparência de Aline havia mudado completamente.

Sua pele possuía uma tonalidade indecisa entre o verde e o azul, e a textura era levemente escamosa. Suas orelhas estavam posicionadas um pouco mais para cima do que antes, e possuíam pontas, como orelhas élficas. Seus cabelos agora estavam brancos e reluziam tão lindamente quanto a neve sob a luz do sol. Nas suas bochechas, debaixo dos olhos, havia três bolinhas vermelhas, posicionadas em forma de V, e na testa, a posição era invertida. Ela não tinha mais sobrancelhas, mas seus cílios eram longos, fortes e escuros. No entanto, ela ainda estava de olhos fechados.

— Abra os seus olhos, minha querida. — Clara murmurou.

Aline subiu lentamente suas pálpebras e seus olhos foram revelados. O direito era vermelho e o esquerdo era preto; nenhum dos dois possuía a parte branca. Aline parecia desconfortável.

— Esta é minha forma verdadeira. — ela olhou para baixo.

— É maravilhosa. — Clara segurou as mãos de Aline.

— Não gosto dela. Faz com que eu me sinta... Exposta.

— De todas as formas que você é capaz de adquirir... Esta é a mais linda de todas. Pois esta é a verdadeira Aline. Esta é a minha Aline, que eu tanto amo, do jeito que ela é e do jeito que ela escolher ser.

Aline abriu um sorriso enorme e lindamente sincero. Puxou Clara pela cintura e beijou seus lábios com carinho, paixão, dedicação, entregando todo o seu amor a ela.

Quando Aline conhecera Clara, ela sentira algo de especial naquela garota. E era tão forte, que ela acabava não sabendo como agir em relação a Clara. Mas o tempo todo, tudo o que ela queria era tê-la para si. Clara era tudo o que Aline havia procurado durante toda a sua vida. E agora, ela a tinha encontrado. E Clara era sua, completamente sua.

No final das contas, Aline não entrou na festa de casamento, mas acabou descobrindo com quem ela passaria o resto da sua vida.

E ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

*****

A alguns metros de distância, uma mulher observava a troca de beijos e carinhos das duas meninas. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, que, de certa forma, era familiar. Seus olhos estavam um pouco embaçados por causa das lágrimas.

Por trás dela, uma segunda moça se aproximou e a segurou pela cintura.

— Tudo bem, meu amor? — ela beijou o pescoço da primeira moça, que se virou, encostando as duas testas.

— Tudo sim. — ela disfarçadamente conseguiu enxugar as lágrimas.

— Quer ir para dentro, junto dos outros?

— Quero ir para onde você estiver.

A segunda mulher deu um selinho na sua amada, puxando-a pelas mãos.

— Vamos entrar então.

Conforme elas andavam para dentro do estabelecimento, a primeira moça olhou para trás e viu as duas meninas, de mãos dadas, andando em direção ao esconderijo estratégico da TARDIS.

— Ei. — sua amada chamou sua atenção, e uma vez ela tendo se virado, a outra prosseguiu. — Eu te amo.

Olhando rapidamente uma última vez para trás, ela não via mais as duas.

Então ela sorriu.

— Eu te amo mais.

— Não comece!!

 


End file.
